Hold Me Close
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: Spike goes in a Stripclub...and his brother, William, follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

It was 8.00 pm when Spike opened the door to the club called "Men's World". A cute looking guy with a plastic-looking green suit approached him immediately. "Hey Darling…what are you doing here? It isn't Friday!"

"Hey Lorne…Can I do a show tonight?"

Lorne shook his head. "I already got enough performers for tonight!"

Spike sighed. "Come on…only one show!"

"One show?" asked Lorne and before he got an answer from the peroxide blonde punk he continued. "I got rules, Spike and you know the rules. Five shows a day, seven days a week."

"I know," Spike said and closed his eyes slightly.

"You know, if I break the rules for you I'll have every crappy little punk coming up here and then they want the same favour." Lorne stood his ground.

"Just one show…come on…I need the money!" Spike pleaded and tilted his head to one side. He knew how much potential this gesture had and that Lorne would immediately be wax in his hands.

The dark-haired man looked into the crystal blue eyes and sighed. "Okay…but only this time…and don't tell anybody I'm letting you do this."

"Thanks mate…I owe you one," said Spike and disappeared behind the blood red curtain that led into the club.

Neither of them saw the peroxide blond on the other site of the street, hiding in a dark corner…and watching the whole situation with concern

~~~***~~~

William crossed slowly the street. He wasn't sure if he should enter this establishment…it seemed like a gay club or something. But he wanted to know what Spike was doing in there…so he took his courage in both hands and pushed the door open.

The entry area looked like a normal club…the walls were covered with a dark brown marbled tapestry...that had some tribal-like ornaments on it…and the floor was covered with a dark red carpet.

In one corner a stairway led to the lower level…where William could hear loud music. On the other side was a long hallway that led to the main area…and the restrooms.

He looked around as he heard a slight cough.

"I thought you wanted to do a show, darling?" Lorne said and examined the man before him with an odd expression.

William gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. "I beg your pardon?"

The manager of the club raised his eyebrows. "Have you just developed amnesia? You came to me a couple of minutes ago and asked me if you could do a show tonight. Tell me you didn't change your mind after I gave in..."

Now William understood. "Oh…no! That wasn't me…that was my brother Spike. We're twins…everybody mixes us up."

Lorne approached him slowly. "So you're looking for him? You want to see his sexy dance?"

"Sexy what?" asked William and his cheeks began to redden.

"You know where you are? You're in the best male striptease club in LA.!" the man in the green suit announced, and made a flamboyant gesture with his right arm.

"Strip Club?"

Lorne laughed loudly. "You're very monosyllabic, why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable…be my guest." He laid an arm around Williams shoulder and led him into the main area.

Lorne pushed the blood red curtain to one side and revealed a huge room. It was pretty dark and red lights plunged the whole room into an exotic atmosphere.

A big marble column stood in the middle of the room, with fairy lights gleaming from the top to the bottom.

At the back was a huge stage…and a gangway was leading into the room. On the very end there were two dancing poles…which were brightly polished and gleamed in the light.

Comfortable looking chairs stood around the walkway…and some men were sitting there, talking and drinking and waiting for the show to begin.

In the back of the room were dark corners with booths and everywhere stood round tables with chairs.

William was dumbfounded as he saw that there were woman in this club, too. He turned around and was stunned as he saw the bar. It was stretched over an entire wall and four lightly clothed men were mixing drinks for the guests.

"Why don't you take a seat and enjoy the show? I have to look after my boys…so feel yourself at home. I will talk to Lindsey and make sure you will get what ever you want, sweetie!" with that Lorne turned around and walked to the bar. He talked to a young…extremely hot looking…guy.

Not that William ever had an interest in men, but he could still say when a man looked good…and when not! He sat down in a booth and tried to relax.

His gaze wandered around as the music started to play and the first dancer came onto the stage. He was a tall dark-haired guy…and he had a perfectly built body.

"Foxy Lady" by Jimi Hendrix was playing, and the handsome man began to grind his hips rhythmically to the beat.

"He's an eye catcher, isn't he? My man…Angel!…but believe me…he's not in bed…if you get what I mean!"

William looked to the side and saw the hot looking man that Lorne was talking to a while ago, standing at his table. "Huh?" he asked puzzled.

A loud laugh was the only answer he got. "Oh my god…we have a virgin here…I'm Lindsey, and Lorne told me I should give you whatever you want."

"Hey….I'm not a virgin," William cried out. "I have a girlfriend…and I love her."

Lindsey grinned. "Sure…that's why you are here and ogling my Angel."

William sighed. "I'm here, because I wanted to know what my brother had in mind…and I'm afraid that it's my fault he's doing this," he said with self-hatred in his voice. "You don't know me…how can you presume to tell me what I feel?"

Lindsey raised his eyebrows. "I don´t want to offend you…I only thought…"

"Look…Lindsey…bring me a club soda and leave me alone…okay?" William interrupted the handsome man.

"Your wish is my command," said Lindsey with a shrug, and went off.

William leaned back into the comfortable booth…and stared at the table top.

*Why did I tell him about my problems…I should be the one, to earn the money for all of it, not him! I think it was better when I told Faith everything…maybe she would know what we could do.*

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn´t realize when the next dancer came onto the stage….*SPIKE*


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Spike was behind the stage and pulled his leather pants up, as Lorne entered the dressing room. The blond man looked over his shoulder as he closed the last button on the pants. "What do you want? Something happened?" he asked, as he reached for the leather and chains harnes.

Lorne stared at the delicious looking, leather covered bum and said nothing at all. *I'd give everything, if I could touch this beautiful piece of flesh* he thought.

Only when Spike turned around…fully dressed in his black leather and chains…and raised an eyebrow did he come back to the real world. "Oh…right…I wanted to tell you that your brother's here."

"WHAT?" Spike shouted and looked nervously around him.

"He entered the club right after you…at first I thought it was you…you know he has his hair gelled back, like you do when you dance here...and he said that he was looking for you!" Lorne tried to stay calm, but he had never seen Spike that nervous - and he wasn´t sure, but he thought that a little bit of anger gleamed in the blond's steelblue eyes.

"Damnit…!" Spike swore and ran one of his hands through his freshly gelled hair. "What should I do…should I go out there and dance my arse off? I do it for him…and I´m sure he knows that!..." he said to himself quietly

Lorne approached Spike and laid a hand on his naked shoulder. "I think you should go out there and show him your sexy dance!"

Spike's eyes nearly popped out. "My brother isn´t gay…or bisexual…he's got a pretty girlfriend…he'd never like the things I do to make money to help him with his problem."

"All I say is do what comes naturally, honeypie!"

With these words Lorne turned around and leave the dressing room.

Spike sighed deeply and sat down on a comfortable looking chair. He looked at himself in the lightbulb-rimmed mirror. "Come on Spike….you can do it!"

He heard a slight knock on the door, and knew that he had to go…so he stood up, pulled on his short biker gloves and breathed in deeply before he opened the door and made his way onto the stage.

~~~***~~~

The stage was dark as the music of "Black Rebel Motorcycle Club´s - 666 Conductor" began. In the shadows, Spike was looking for his brother. He found him in one of the booths in the back. His gaze wandered through the room and stopped at one man that sat beside the gangway. *Damnit…what is he doing here?*

Spike turned his back to the room and start to move his body to the beat. The spot and the lights were dancing around him as he made his way to the poles at the end of the gangway.

He wrapped his arms around the polished metal and pumped his hips along with the music against the pole as if he was fucking it. He turned around so that his back was against it and he could look into the dim lighted room.

He slowly lowered his arms, running his hands down his neck, down past the sides of his well formed muscles, and going down over his hips. He smiled seductively, as he reached up and pulled off his harness.

He played with it for a while before he let it fall down onto the stage. He gave his hips an extra shake then spun around to let see the audience his well formed bum,packed in tight leather.

William looked at the stage with huge eyes. He had seen his brother half naked thousands of times, but the lights in the club made Spike's body look like smooth silk. The light caressed his muscles and made William's fingers itch to touch. "Why do I feel this way…he's my brother for God's sake."

The next thing Will saw was one man, who sat at the gangway, stood up and gave Spike a sign that he should come to him.

Spike went down on his knees and prowled to the man like a panther. The darkhaired man whispered something in Spike's ear and pushed money into the backpocket of the leather pants.

Jealousy rose in William…and he didn´t know why.

He saw his brother crawl to the very end of the stage. Spike got up on his knees and with a wicked grin, started to unbutton his pants. After he popped up the first three buttons he leaned back a bit and began to pull at the gloves with his teeth…he stood up in one smooth flow and while he was bumping and grinding his hips, he tossed the gloves into the audience.

Spike went back a little, almost to the center of the gangway, and fell back onto his knees. He leaned back on one hand arching his stomach whlie his other hand was bumping in the air.

Then flipped over onto both hands and moved until he was standing with his back to the audience - where he stripped his leather pants off in one move!

The music faded and Spike turned around to take a bow…as his eyes met his brother's.

William stood now in front of the stage and looked at his naked brother. Spike picked up his clothes and gave Lindsay a sign.

The gorgeous man approched William. "Please follow me…I´ll bring you to your brother."

Without a word he followed with a hard-beating heart.

Lindsey guided him behind the stage. They walked down a long dark corridor. Suddenly they stood before a dark wooden door. "Dancers' Dressing Room" was written on the door in shining gold letters.

"Your brother is in there," said the darkblond man and left.

William knocked on the door and his heart began to pound faster. He could hear a "Come in", and pushed the doorhandle. He opened the door carefully and peered into the room.

The walls were painted in blood red and the almost black carpet gave the whole room a angsty flair. On the left side stood a huge leather couch and two matching armchairs…straight on were several dressing tables with the compulsive lightbulbmirrors.

"Why did you follow me?" asked a voice beside him.

William turned to the right and saw his brother standing before one of several clothes-stands that were filled with different clothes and costumes. Spike was wrapped up in a black and red satin dressing gown, and had hung his black leather dance costume on the stand.

He turned around and looked at his sibling. "So?...Why?"

William gulped down the lump in his throat. "I wanted to see how you make money for my problem…I´m a little confused, because it seems like you've done this more than once."

Spike grinned. "Every Friday!"

"Why?"

"Because it's easy money…I have to dance once…maybe twice…and I make good money. And the tips aren´t that bad", said Spike and he knew that this whole situation made his brother a little bit nervous. That´s why he kept his answers as short as he could.

"Buffy?"

Spike approached his brother, laid an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the couch. After they sat down, Spike sighed deeply. "She knows it…and sometimes she comes with me and watches me dance. She doesn´t have a problem with it."

William nodded and looked down at his hands. "So you did this performance for me?"

"We are brothers, Will. You have a problem and I only try to help you with it…because if I don´t, I will lose you…and that is one thing that never can happen…I love you more than you know."

"Thank you," said William almost soundlessly

They sat there for a moment and said nothing, as a knock made them both leap up from the couch.

"Come in!" said Spike and pulled his gown a little tighter around his body.

The door opened and the man who gave Spike the money while he danced came in. "Hey Spike…are you ready?", he asked and as he saw William standing behind his brother he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Wes…I only need one moment with my brother…if you don´t mind." Spike looked at the darkhaired man.

William stepped behind Spike and laid one hand on his shouder…"It´s okay…we can talk later."

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce looked at the twins and he got a clear picture in his head. "Ahem, Spike?...can I talk to you for a while…?" he took Spike by the arm and pulled him aside. Wes looked at William, "You stay there…it won´t take long."

Wes and Spike went to the dressing tables.

"Do you think your brother would consider doing what I want from you?", asked the darkhaired man…and his cock began to harden while he got a pretty good picture of the naked twins in his head.

Spike looked at his brother over the other man's shoulder. "I don´t know…I don't think he's ever done that…with a viewer I mean."

"I'll pay you double!" Wes said with a smirk on his face…he knew that money could do anything…and he had enough money to buy everything…and everyone.

Spike looked at Wesley and then back to William. "Give me a minute…I'll ask him, okay?" Wes nodded and sat down on one of the chairs that stood before the dressing tables.

Spike approched his brother slowly and William became more anxious. "What does he want?" he asked.

"Look, Will. Wes is a good customer of this club…and everytime I dance he is here and I do him a favour…and he gives me money for it." Spike said quietly and couldn´t look into his brother eyes.

William's eyes got huge. "You mean…you…have sex….with him?"

Spike's head shot up. "Hell no…he likes to watch when I squeeze my lizard."

"Huh?"

"He gets off on it, when I wank myself …right before his eyes."

"OH…oh…!"

For a few moments no one said a thing, and then Spike quietly added: "And he asked me if you would do it, too?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**  
_  
_  
William's head was spinning…he didn´t know if he could do that in front of a stranger, but he needed that money.

"How much will I get?" he asked a little ashamed that he had to do such things to save his life.

Spike looked him deep in the eyes and laid one hand on his shoulder to steady him a little. "3000 dollars...1500 for each one of us."

"I don´t know…if I can, Spike…you know…my problem!" William whispered.

His brother closed his eyes. "I know, Will…I can understand that…!"

The other blond sighed…"Maybe if you're there with me, I can manage it….but I'll to stop when I feel weird…you know!"

"You don´t have to do it!"

"But I need the money, Spike….if I do this I'm doing it for me…and my family!" William plopped down on the leather couch.

Spike looked at Wes and nodded slightly. A huge grin appeared on the darkhaired man's face, he remained on the stool where he sat and watched the twins from afar.

William tried not to feel too nervous as his brother approached him, sat down beside him and took his hand. He leaned closer and whispered in William's ear. "Close your eyes, and let yourself go…think about Faith…imagine she's standing in front you…naked and willing."

Will gulped as he closed his eyes. The breathy words of his twin had painted a clear picture in his mind…he felt a shiver running through his body and his cock began to harden as Spike began to lick his ear.

"W…what are you doing?" William stammered.

Spike's lips brushed against his ear. "Shhh…just feel…!"

Spike's lips slid along the column of William's throat, and he nipped at the soft flesh he found there. William turned his head to one side to give him better access and moaned…he never thought that it would feel so good to be touched by his brother.

When he was a teenager he'd often thought about Spike in that way and had some hot dreams about him…but he guessed that it was normal, because they always were so close and he knew that his best friend had such dreams, too.

A gasp escaped William's throat as Spike opened the button on his jeans…and lowered the zipper. Then he leapt from the couch and pulled the pants…with the boxershorts….down.

Spike's hands stroked his brother's thighs, while he took his place beside him. His own cock was painfully hard, and he reached down and unzipped his pants to relieve some of the pressure.

A few drops of semen leaked from the tip. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and pumped it lazily while his thumb rubbed the creamy substance over the head.

Wesley watched them with huge eyes…he had never seen anything erotic as that. Panting with arousal, he watched Spike's hands pumping up and down. The sight fascinated him. "Faster."

Spike obeyed, jacking himself a little faster and looked into the dark blue eyes of their observer. "Like this?"

"Yeah," Wes nodded, licking his sat up and gripped the sides of his jeans, pulling them down. "Now, slower...squeeze it a little..." He said as he began to stroke his own steelhard cock.

William opened his eyes and a warm shiver ran through his whole body as he saw his brother stroke himself into oblivion.

"I want you to play with his balls," he heard Wes moan. With a trembling hand, Willam reached between Spike's legs and cupped his balls and caressed them.

When Spike felt the soft touches, he braced himself to fight off an immediate climax. "Oh god…that feels…!"

William couldn´t resist…Spike's cock was at his eyelevel…and the stroking motions had him on…so he lowered his head and took it into his mouth.

"BLOODY HELL…", Spike roared and he buried the fingers of his left hand into the blond locks of his brother, while he still pumped William's dick with his right hand.

William licked around the head, sliding his mouth up and down Spikes length until he was slick and his cock shiny with saliva.

The heat of William's mouth was like nothing Spike ever felt before. No matter how many times Buffy had gone down on him, this was a fresh and thrilling shock that made him helpless.

"Will, that's so good," he whispered. "Suck me...ah, yeah...do it...suck it..."

William began to suck him more eagerly, responding to his half grunted encouragement. Holding his cock firmly in one hand, he used the other one to keep caressing his heavy testicles.

That wasn´t exactly what Wesley had in mind when he asked Spike if his brother would do it too…but there was nothing to complain about…it was pretty hot…and he could feel his climax approching.

Spike looked down his body, realising that he was watching his brother giving him a blowjob. In all honesty, he'd wanted to see Williams lips around his cock many times.

"Will! GOD-Have you done this before?"

William shook his head…the gesture shot another thrill through Spike's lower body and he had to moan loudly.

"I'm going to cum! Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahhh Will!" Spike's face contorted, he screamed loudly and spewed cum in Williams still sucking mouth.

William lifed his head and released Spikes cock with an audible `pop´.

Spike's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck...Holy Shit! That was good!" he panted and began to kiss the side of his twin's neck.

After he caught his breath he reached for William's cock, but his brother pushed his hand away…"I´m afraid, Spike…I don´t want to faint."

A loud roaring moan came from the other side of the room…and both blonds turned to look at Wes…who was cumming and cumming…hot spunk droped from his still stroking fingers as he looked as the twins.

"That…was the…the best wank…I ever had.", he panted and grinned. "You both are so hot...Thank you!".

All three of them caught their breath and after a while they put on their clothes.

Wes approached William and pulled his wallet from his backpocket. "You deserve every cent of it…I know you didn't get what you wanted ." With that he looked at Spike, nodded and left the room.

Spike stood behind William and touched his arm softly. "You don´t think badly of me…do you?"

Will turned around and looked his at his brother."Never…I love you."

"Love you, too!...how much did you get?"

William counted the money and his eyes became huge. "OH MY GOD….he gave me 6000dollars."

Spike gasped. "WOW…he must have really enjoyed the show."

"Yeah…now I can fix my problem…and after that I will make it up to you…promise." William said and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

Three weeks later:

Buffy and Spike made their way through the sterile looking hallways of the County General Hospital.

It was the intensive care unit…and they both were there to visit William, after his heart surgery. Spike clasped Buffy's hand tightly, and she squeezed it to let him know that she would be there for him.

The surgeon told them that the procedure went well…but that William was not over the worst.

Spike and Buffy changed into the clothes a nurse had gave them and then they approched William's bed.

He lay there with dark rings under his closed eyes…and a monotone beeping came from the heart-lung machine. Everywhere were cables and tubes. Spike felt a cold shower running down his back and he began to shiver.

Buffy carressed his back. "He will live…that´s for sure…and you helped him."

Spike smiled down at his girlfriend. "Yeah…!" he stood beside the bed and took Williams hand.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Spike…are you real?"

"Yeah…I´m here."

"I dreamed about our childhood…you know those days when we spent our summers in England with granny." William's voice was throaty and low.

Spike nodded. "I remember", he said and tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Do you remember the words you said to me when I fell out of the apple tree in her garden?" William coughed slightly…it was pretty hard for him to speak.

"That I would always hold you close?"

William nodded. "Would you do that? Hold me close…and make it all better?"

Tears were running down Spike's face, as William's body collapsed. "Always!"

Buffy and Spike looked down at the sleeping body before them and they were both crying…as the steady beeping went on.

_**The End!**_


End file.
